Make it Better
by Quadrotriticaile
Summary: Rodney's ticked at John. John does his best to make it better. Tag for The Ark. My first attempt, however pitiful and short, at smut, so reviews with constructive tips would be most appreciated.


"Hey," Sheppard greeted as he entered McKay's quarters.

"Hey," mumbled McKay, not looking at him. The scientist seemed intent on studying the view of the city from his window, even though he'd seen it a million times. John took in the crossed arms, hunched shoulders, and lack of eye contact and made a deduction: Rodney was pissed.

"Okay, what'd I do?"

"Hm?"

"You're angry."

Rodney turned to look at him finally, and his eyes confirmed it. Sheppard could always tell how Rodney was feeling by one glance at his expressive eyes. McKay huffed a sigh before turning back to the window and muttering, "No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are." John came over and sat down beside him.

"No, I'm not. What makes you think I'm angry? I'm not angry," said Rodney, shifting in his seat.

John's lips lifted in a half-smile. "Because you did that huffy thing you do when you're mad and don't want to talk about it."

That coaxed McKay's wide mouth into a responding curve. "That huffy thing?"

Sheppard shrugged. "Yeah. Rodney, you'd be amazed how much your body language gives away."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Alright, if you know so much, what's my problem?"

Sheppard hummed an amused sound and embraced his lover from behind. "You want me to pick one?"

Rodney dug an elbow into his ribs. "Funny." He sat up and shrugged off John's hug. "Get off me. I'm mad at you, remember?"

"Why?" John's voice held a measure of whining and McKay caved.

"Okay, you want to know what's bothering me?" He turned to face Sheppard and snapped, "Why did you tell Teyla you'd have done the same for anyone 'except McKay'? What is that supposed to mean?" His eyes darted away and he fumbled with his words. "I mean, I thought we had something here," he finished in a tone of voice that sounded way more vulnerable than he wanted.

Sheppard's mouth opened and closed a few times. McKay could see he'd been caught off-guard. Finally he settled for, "How did you know that?"

"Eavesdropping. You know, nurses hear patients, I hear nurses..." He raised and lowered one shoulder carelessly.

John exhaled heavily and scrubbed his hands over his face. "It was a joke, Rod," he said, using the pet name only he called McKay. "Just a little teasing; it was never supposed to get back to you. I'm not supposed to like you, remember? We're supposed to argue all the time and get under each other's skin. I couldn't exactly say what I was thinking, could I?"

"I don't know, what were you thinking, Colonel?" Great, now Rodney was in snarky mode. Sheppard took a second to gather his thoughts. When he began to speak, he was infinitely grateful that McKay's blue eyes were back to scanning the city.

"I was thinking how much I loved you and how worried I was during the whole thing. You have no idea. You were all alone, cut off from the rest of us. You're brilliant, Rod, but you can't do everything. I almost died when the control room window cracked. I was so afraid for you. When Lorne came for us, all I wanted was to hold you and never let go. But then Teyla... and Jamus..."

"I was worried too," Rodney said in a low voice. "Scared you weren't coming back this time."

"I could tell." John swallowed hard. "In the airlock, when you asked me not to go, I almost didn't, you know. I almost stayed. I never want to leave you alone, Rod. I just about grabbed you and kissed you right in front of everybody, just so you'd know everything was going to be okay."

He sensed more than saw Rodney's smile. "Wish you would've."

"I'll do you tomorrow in Ops, deal?"

"No no no no no," McKay said, glancing back at him. "It's good."

"Are we good? You know I love you and all."

"I probably shouldn't have taken it so literally."

"Yeah." John scooted closer and touched Rodney's arm. "Forgive me?"

Rodney regarded him for a long second, then said, "You know what? No. I let you get by with way too much. After almost losing you, for you to tease like that, not even close to okay. So no, it's not that easy to fix my broken heart."

McKay's face was annoyed, but Sheppard could see the amused teasing in his eyes and knew that they were good. But for the sake of the show, he stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "What do I have to do?" he breathed, moving in closer. "Can I kiss it better?" He attacked McKay's mouth with a lingering kiss. He felt Rodney moan into his mouth and smiled.

When they broke for air, Rodney shook his head. "No. Again, I let you get away with too much because of that- _oh my God!_- that mouth of yours," he groaned as John sucked lightly on the side of his neck.

The pout returned to John's mouth, quickly replaced by a wicked grin. "Can I blow it better then," he said in a low growl, hands busily snaking their way into Rodney's pants.

McKay's hands joined his and together they freed Rodney's already straining cock. "Yeah, that might do it," he said breathlessly, eager to feel Sheppard's mouth around him.

John's knees hit the floor and he looked up at McKay with lust darkening his eyes. "You sure about this?" he asked to clarify. Usually when they were together, Rodney was the one servicing John, using that big mouth for something better than berating Zelenka. He'd never asked or allowed John to take him into his mouth, knowing John's fear of choking.

Sheppard also feared that he wouldn't be enough to please his lover. Rodney was the most talented cocksucker he'd ever known, and he swallowed every time without comment. John wasn't sure he could do that. He'd always had a hair-trigger gag reflex, and so had always hesitated to blow Rodney before. But now he was ready to give it a shot, if McKay allowed it.

McKay nodded jerkily. "Please...please..." His hips bucked forward as Sheppard ghosted his fingers over his erection. John smiled wickedly. He licked the tip daintly before taking Rodney as far as he could into his mouth.

Rodney's world imploded in a burst of feeling. All he could think was _heat wet close pressure Johnnn!_ as Sheppard played with inexperienced but enthusiastic tongue and lips, working McKay's engorged member as if he'd done this for ages.

Sheppard's eyes rolled closed as he concentrated on Rodney's pleasure. His own cock ached and throbbed in his suddenly far too tight pants, but the colonel kept his hands firmly in place on Rodney's hips. He'd upset McKay, and he'd commited not to come until he'd brought Rod to completion.

Which wouldn't be long, if he kept it up. His jaw was getting tired from the constant sucking, but he pushed that aside and pressed his tongue just under the head of Rodney's cock. The noise he was making was messy and obscene, but that was lost on McKay.

One of Rodney's hands fisted in Sheppard's dark hair, forcing him down further onto his dick. His other hand gripped John's shoulder in a bruising grip. He was close. So close. He bit his lip to keep from crying out and his hand tightened on Sheppard's shoulder.

John moaned, panicking slightly at the loss of his breath. The humming vibrato encasing his cock was enough to shove Rodney over the edge. "GOD! JOHN!" he screamed, losing control. His hips jumped forward as he shot into Sheppard's mouth.

John tried. He really did. But the bitter taste and sheer volume of McKay's cum was too much for him. He couldn't stomach more than a few mouthfuls before he had to run for the bathroom. He retched into the porcelain bowl, stomach emptying until nothing was left.

He rested his head against the cool rim as the heaves left him feeling wasted. Suddenly he was aware of a wet rag wiping his face gently. John flushed scarlet when he realized that his caretaker was Rodney. McKay's face was etched with concern. He cradled Sheppard's head in one hand and wiped his mouth with the other. He was babbling quietly and it took a minute for John to make out the words.

"Sorry, so sorry, my God, John, I'm so sorry..."

Sheppard turned away and got shakily to his feet. "No, I'm the one that's sorry. I'm sorry I ruined it for you." He started gathering his things. "I'll go. I'm really sorry-"

Rodney pushed him lightly and John toppled back onto the bed. McKay climbed up beside him and whispered, "Don't go," in his ear before curling his body around him in a close embrace. "You were wonderful. Thank you."

John laughed ruefully. But he didn't pull away. "You kidding? The first time I try to give you a blowjob, I end up tossing my cookies. Tell me that's not the most unromantic thing you've ever heard."

McKay pressed a feather-light kiss to his temple. "Everyone tosses on their first time. Trust me, you were amazing."

Sheppard didn't answer. He merely settled for snugging down into McKay's embrace and falling into exhausted sleep.

Rodney McKay held his slumbering lover and watched his face as he dreamed. He leaned over and kissed John Sheppard tenderly.

"I love you."


End file.
